This invention involves a method to avoid forgetting an umbrella when leaving an establishment.
Most all persons have forgotten and ultimately lost a number of umbrellas during their lifetime. It is a common problem but no satisfactory solution has been provided. Persons have become so accustomed to losing umbrellas, that it is accepted that umbrellas will be regularly forgotten and lost. Unfortunately this attitude has adversely affected the quality of umbrellas and the market for high quality umbrellas. In particular marketing high fashion umbrellas is deterred because the purchasing public does not consider them "permanent" property. At one time, ladies parasols and fine mens' umbrellas and canes were included in high fashion statements. Recently, the umbrella and cane have been relegated to mere practical designs without including them in the fashion of the day.
Of course, the term "umbrella", is intended to include parasols, canes and like products. Although the typical place of losing umbrellas is in a restaurant or store, it should be recognized that they are also lost at person's homes when a gathering of persons makes it difficult for the host to remember whose umbrella has been left behind. A method to aid in remembering to pick up the umbrellas must be effective regardless of where the umbrellas is left. The terms "restaurant" or "store" used throughout the specification are intended to include any place that an umbrella may be left when entering a building.
None of the prior art devices or methods had satisfied this need nor attained the objects described hereinbelow.